Complete and Complement
by Golden Mango
Summary: Antara manusia berumur kura-kura dengan manusia berambut singa. Bukan, bukan siluman. Mereka hanyalah dokter hewan. Probably Shounen-Ai?
1. Chapter 1

Antara manusia berumur kura-kura dengan manusia berambut singa. Bukan, bukan siluman. Mereka hanyalah dokter hewan. Probably Shounen-Ai?

**Complete and Complement**

**Disclaimer :**

WILD LIFE by Fujisaki Masato

I own nothing but this fanfic

**Warnings :**

Kemungkinan fanfic ini akan berakhir dengan manisnya shounen-ai, tapi tidak menghalangi karakter lain punya cerita cinta. Love is for everyone! Maybe OOC(?)

Duduk dengan kaki terlipat di atas sofa, Tessho Iwashiro, dokter hewan berbakat yang sekarang sedang bertugas di Universitas Meio, menatap lurus ke arah Tsukasa Ryoto, dokter hewan jenius yang saat ini sedang mengutak-ngatik komputer-komputer di hadapannya.

Bukan, dia bukan sedang main saham atau mencari informasi-informasi penting. Dengan tingkat kemesuman Ryoto yang tinggi, pastilah kalian tahu betul dia sedang apa.

Memang tidak aneh melihat Tessho ada di ruangan Ryoto. Bisa berada di ruangan seorang dokter hewan seperti Ryoto, tentu alasannya bisa bermacam-macam.

Mulai dari permintaan Ryoto yang masih terbilang normal, sampai yang paling absurd.

Beberapa contoh, Tessho pernah disuruh membeli takoyaki di depan stasiun saat shift malam berlangsung, membantu membersihkan akuarium atau kolam ikan di rumah sakit umum, mengembalikan lintah-lintah peliharaan Ryoto ke rawa, menggantikan Ryoto bertugas di kebun binatang, sampai membeli majalah xxx di supermarket.

Entah kesabaran tingkat berapa yang sudah Tessho capai sehingga dia masih saja bisa menuruti permintaan-permintaan Ryoto.

Tapi kali ini agak berbeda, bukan karena panggilan pengeras suara yang mendatangkan Tessho ke ruangan ini, melainkan kaki Tessho sendirilah yang menyeret dia kesini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Sebenarnya sih tidak begitu penting, tapi hal yang tidak penting ini benar-benar membuat Tessho penasaran.

Simpel saja, pasien terakhir sore ini adalah kura-kura yang umurnya sudah mencapai 98 tahun. Hanya pemeriksaan biasa dan pasien itu pulang, tapi setelah melihat kura-kura, Tessho teringat kejadian di R.E.D.

Apa kalian ingat? kura-kura yang cangkangnya pecah? Oh, kali ini kita tidak membicarakan kura-kuranya, melainkan foto yang si pemilik kura-kura tunjukkan.

Foto tersebut menunjukan si kura-kura sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu, bersama seorang Ryoto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Biasa? Mungkin biasa, tapi percaya tidak percaya, wajah Ryoto saat ini masih sama persis dengan yang ada di foto!

Agak mengerikan memang, orang macam apa yang 20 tahun masih berwajah sama? pertanyaan pun bermunculan, dia memang awet muda atau ternyata dia memakai ramuan tertentu? Atau jangan-jangan dokter itu mengadakan upacara-upacara tertentu yang memakai bahan-bahan di luar kewajaran?! Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Mari kita lihat keluarga Ryoto, ayahnya yang entah umurnya berapa, masih terlihat tampan dan bugar, sedangkan neneknya yang sudah memasuki umurnya yang satu abad, masih terlihat seperti gadis perawan. Tessho sampai merinding mengingatnya.

Mencoba menghapus rasa penasarannya, Tessho bertanya.

"Eh Ryoto, sebenarnya umurmu berapa sih?".

Ryoto yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan komputernya tiba-tiba berhenti mengetik. Menoleh ke arah Tessho. "Kok tumben? Ada apa nih?", ucap Ryoto tertarik.

_Uh...dia tersenyum, ah ah bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai, seringai khas Ryoto._ _Tampan tapi menyebalkan._

"Ng...tidak, penasaran saja...habisnya sejauh yang kulihat, keluargamu awet muda semua...", Tessho tidak mungkin bilang kan kalau dia menduga-duga keluarganya memakai ramuan atau melakukan upacara-upacara tertentu. Bisa habis dia nanti.

"Oh ya? Hahaha, yaaah memang karunia Tuhan itu tak terbatas". Jawaban yang tidak menjawab.

"Nah! Aku penasaran, kalau nenekmu saja sudah berumur 100 tahun, berapa umurmu?".

"Aduh...kau ini, tentu saja rahasia".

"Ya sudah, pinjamkan aku kartu identitas pendudukmu".

"Oooh tidak bisa, privasi privasi".

"Sebentaaaar saja".

"Ra-ha-si-a".

"Ayolaaaah, pelit sekali sih".

Ryoto mengedipkan matanya dua kali, jarang-jarang Tessho seperti ini.

"...kau ini penasaran sekali ya?".

"Yaaah, bisa dibilang begitu".

_Wah, ini bisa dimanfaatkan. _Ryoto kembali menyeringai.

"Haah...baiklah...baiklah...aku akan memberitahumu".

"Wow! Jarang sekali kau baik seperti ini! Berapa?".

"Hei...apa maksudnya itu? Aku kan selalu baik...". Ryoto cemberut.

"Iya, iya, berapa?".

"Hehe...tidak semudah itu kan? Turuti dulu permintaanku".

_Lagi-lagi...paling disuruh beli majalah atau komik yang aneh-aneh._

"Ck..ya sudah, apa? Jangan yang aneh-aneh". Tessho menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi berkencan denganku selama beberapa minggu? Hanya setiap weekend kok". Ryoto nyengir.

...Tessho mencerna kembali kata-kata Ryoto. Apa?

Ryoto bercanda kan? Tidak mungkin kan Tessho kencan sama Ryoto. Bukannya apa-apa, Tessho tidak pernah punya pengalaman berkencan, apalagi mereka berdua lelaki. Berkencan dengan wanita saja tidak pernah, apalagi dengan lelaki?!

"A-APA?! Gila! Tidak mungkin kan?! Cari permintaan lain?!", nadanya tinggi, wajahnya memerah.

"Lhoooo...kau mau atau tidak? Ini kesempatan mengetahui umurku lho...akan kuberi bonus, rahasia mengapa keluargaku awet muda". Ryoto tersenyum menambahkan.

Dilema. Benar-benar dilema. Di satu sisi Tessho tidak mau kencan, nge-date, atau apalah namanya itu dengan seorang Ryoto, dan di sisi lain, dia benar-benar penasaran, mungkin bukan hanya dia, semua orang yang mengenal Ryoto pasti penasaran setengah mati berapa umur si dokter jenius itu.

Tapi tunggu dulu, hanya setiap weekend saja kok, mungkin Tessho masih bisa bertahan.

Lagipula kencan itu ngapain saja sih? Palingan jalan-jalan atau nonton bioskop. Kalau seperti itu sih, sama saja hangout bareng teman.

Yakin tidak yakin, Tessho menghela nafas. "...baiklah..baiklah...hanya setiap weekend! Dan hanya beberapa minggu!". Wajah Tessho kembali memerah. _Ini kenapa sih? Demam?_

Agak kaget, Ryoto tidak begitu menyangka kalau Tessho akan setuju dengan ide absurdnya ini. _Sepenasaran apa sih anak ini?_

"Mumpung besok hari Sabtu, kita kencan besok ya". Lagi, seringai khas Ryoto.

"APA?!".

Ah...semoga dewa binatang memberi Tessho kekuatan untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

Author's note : pe-pendek ya? waaaahhhh ini pertama kali saya nulis fanfic, di fandom Wild Life pulaaaa 8'D a-apakah ada yang baca? 8'D

Saran, ide, masukan dan apapun itu sangat dianjurkan! dan review anda seperti durian runtuh buat saya! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! 8D


	2. Chapter 2

Antara manusia berumur kura-kura dengan manusia berambut singa. Bukan, bukan siluman. Mereka hanyalah dokter hewan. Probably Shounen-Ai?

**Complete and Complement**

**Disclaimer :**

WILD LIFE by Fujisaki Masato

I own nothing but this fanfic

**Warnings :**

Kemungkinan fanfic ini akan berakhir dengan manisnya shounen-ai, tapi tidak menghalangi karakter lain punya cerita cinta. Love is for everyone! Maybe OOC(?)

Semenjak kepindahan Tessho dan Ryoto dari RED ke universitas Meio membuat hari-hari di RED terasa hambar untuk beberapa pegawainya. Tak terkecuali Seno, perawat hewan cantik yang dulu selalu menemani Tessho bertugas.

Meletakkan papan jalan di atas meja, Seno menghela nafas sambil bertanya-tanya, _sedang apa mereka sekarang? Apa mereka sehat? Apa dokter Ryoto masih sering mengganggu dokter Tessho? Semoga tugas-tugas mereka berjalan lancar_.

Seno khawatir? tentu saja, atau lebih tepatnya bisa dibilang kangen. Padahal sudah beberapa bulan. Bukannya belum terbiasa sih...

*Kriet* Seno terhentak dengan bunyi pintu terbuka, mengarahkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

" Lho, Seno? Pemeriksaan sudah selesai? Kok masih disini?", tanya Hisataka sambil melepaskan jas putihnya, sepertinya dia mau pulang.

"Oh dokter, iya sudah selesai, sepertinya aku mau membereskan pekerjaanku dulu", jawab Seno sambil menunjuk berkas-berkas di atas meja.

Seno termasuk orang yang terorganisir, tapi karena beberapa dokter dipindah-tugaskan, mau tak mau pekerjaannya sedikit bertambah, jadi agak berantakan memang.

"Mau aku tunggu? Sudah hampir malam, lebih baik aku antar", ujar Hisataka sambil melipat jasnya.

Bukan pertama kalinya Hisataka mengajak Seno pulang bersama, kadang shift Hisataka bersamaan dengan Seno, alhasil jadwal pulangnya bersamaan, tidak ada salahnya kan pulang bersama? Sekalian mengantar Seno, toh Seno tinggal di Nagatanien, jaraknya lumayan dekat dari RED.

"Terima kasih dokter! Tolong tunggu sebentar!", Seno menjawab sambil tersenyum, merapikan dokumen-dokumen, mengambil tas dan menuju ruang ganti.

Hisataka dan Seno melangkah keluar gedung sambil membuat percakapan yang diselingi tawa Seno atau ekspresi-ekspresi aneh Hisataka.

Melepas lelah sembari menceritakan keseharian di RED, tiba-tiba obrolan mereka menjurus kepada Tessho dan Ryoto.

Hisataka pun sampai mengakui bahwa kalau tidak ada mereka, kadang-kadang RED menjadi sepi.

Kadang lho...

Tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya,"Bagaimana kalau kita sekali-sekali berkunjung ke sana? Yah, bukan sekarang sih, tapi kalau pekerjaan kita selesai cepat saja, mungkin masih keburu kalau sore", sebenarnya itu bukan ide yang buruk, tapi mencari waktu luang di RED itu susah-susah gampang, kadang pasien ada yang datang mendadak, kadang pula ada satu hari penuh dengan pasien.

Tapi membayangkan wajah Tessho dan Ryoto (bisa dipastikan hanya Tessho) kalau-kalau melihat mereka datang mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan, pasti seru, pikir Seno sambil menggigit-gigit bibir menahan tawa.

"Boleh dok, tapi jangan memberitahukan mereka kalau kita mau datang ya?", Hisataka tertawa,"tentu saja, sekali-kali kita yang bikin mereka kaget".

Mereka belum tahu pemandangan apa yang akan mereka lihat nantinya. Ranjau tersebar. Mereka hanya belum menginjaknya.

Author's note : terima kasih atas review dan sebagainya! 8'D *nangis di tengah hujan* sebenernya mau update ini dari entah kapan, baru bisa sekarang OTL pengen buka vote dimana tempat kencan yang cocok buat Tessho sama Ryoto. Theme park? Bioskop? Pantai? Jalan-jalan di pertokoan? Atau bahkan di kebun binatang?! Vote, saran dan ide sangat dianjurkan, terima kasih telah membaca 8D


End file.
